Gimme More!
by DracoGinny5ever
Summary: Ginny discovers that detention is not so bad as it seems. Fluff, DRACO&GINNY!


**Summary: Ginny discovers that detention is not so bad as it seems. Fluff, One-Shot, DRACO&GINNY! **

**AN: Britney Spears made _Gimme More_, JK Rowling made _Harry Potter_, and I take no credit for either. **

The first time Ginny heard _Gimme More_ by Britney Spears, Ginny was at Hogwarts serving detention in the lower dungeons. She had been forced to serve detention because of her excessive tardiness and was there, practicing writing her assigned lines under the watchful eye of Professor Snape, inwardly cursing for having, once again, landed herself in this predicament. She twirled a lock of her bright red hair in boredom and cast a wary glance at the clock. _Good_, she thought, _only two more minutes of this and then I'm free to get out_. She smiled smugly, and just as she was about to finish writing what would hopefully be her last sentence of detention for quite a long time, a blast of loud, raunchy, and completely inappropriate Britney Spears music came bursting in the room from somewhere outside the door. Ginny dropped her pencil with a start at the interruption and looked around bemusedly for the source of the song. She choked back a laugh as she saw Professor Snape jump up like a startled cat; his face ghostly white as his eyes, bulging with rage, scanned the room for the culprit of the disruption. He motioned quickly to Ginny and held his hand up before her desk; "stay where you are. Your detention still hasn't finished yet," he said with a revolting smile that showcased what was left of his yellow, decaying teeth. He then turned on his heel and hastily exited the room, leaving Ginny stuck in her seat until he returned.

Fuming, Ginny let out a stream of silent swearwords at her professor's retreating form. She sat pouting at the indignity of it all (indeed, her detention should have been finished one minute ago, but she still wasn't allowed to leave). Ginny heard harried footsteps in the hall coming towards her. She imagined it was her professor returning and fixed her best death glare at the door, hoping the hatred she felt for Professor Snape would burn him as soon as he entered the classroom. To Ginny's surprise and delight, however, it was not Professor Snape who walked through the door and grinned at Ginny the moment he saw her. It was a tall, blond, and statuesque Slytherin prefect, instead. Ginny's hostile stance relaxed as Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend of over two months now, brushed his platinum blonde hair out of his face and made his way quickly over to her. Ginny raised her eyebrow skeptically at the smug look on Draco's face.

"What are you so happy about?" She asked him apprehensively.

"The music-it's one of Britney Spears' new singles," Draco told her as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "didn't you hear it?"

"Of course I heard it, how could anyone _not_ hear that, Draco?" Ginny said through gritted teeth. "It's because of that '_music_' that I've been in detention an extra 5 minutes longer than I needed to be!"

Draco's face became etched with mock concern. "You mean to tell me that if it weren't for Britney Spears, you'd already be out by now?"

"Yes, probably," Ginny shrugged. "Anyways, don't worry about it. I think Professor Snape will be back soon and I wouldn't want him to find you here and give you detention, too."

"Snape? Give _me_ detention?" Draco smirked playfully. "I wouldn't be too concerned about that. Besides, the record player's been enchanted to play _Gimme More_ repeatedly until the counter curse has been spoken. He'll be in there for a while."

Ginny blinked. "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the one who enchanted it, silly."

Ginny stood up very quickly, her fiery temper suddenly kicked into full gear and her face turned almost as red as her hair. "YOU?!" She roared with all the pent up anger she had. "You're the one who's responsible for making me stay here all this time when I could've been gone?? You have no idea how much work I have to do when I get back to Gryffindor Tower! I have to clean my room, feed my pygmy puff, get dinner, go to Quidditch practice, and to top it all off, I have an essay on Muggle Studies that I haven't even started yet! I'm going to be so behind I won't be able to-"

"Shhh," Draco said, putting a finger over her lips. "I had to get you alone somehow, didn't I?" He smiled, and even though Ginny was furious for all the commotion he had just caused, she felt herself melt at the puppy dog eyes he was giving her.

"Couldn't…couldn't you have just met me in the Great Hall?" She said, this time more quiet, more gentle than before.

Draco shook his head. "I could have, I suppose. I don't think it would have been the same, though," he grabbed her hand in his, "all those people around," he brought her hand to his lips, "tend to get in the way of things," he whispered before kissing her softly on her trembling fingers.

Ginny gasped as his warm lips met her skin, and felt a rush of electricity go down her spine as he pulled her closer to him, wrapping her tightly in a much welcomed embrace. They stood like that, huddled together in each others' arms for several moments until they heard a particularly loud yelp in the distance from Professor Snape, reminding Ginny why they were both there in the first place.

"I should probably go help him now, shouldn't I?" Draco asked, cocking his head in the direction of Professor Snape. "The poor guy's suffered enough trying to deal with that cursed record player."

Ginny broke reluctantly from Draco's embrace. "I suppose you're right," she sighed, lowering her head slightly in disappointment.

Draco put his hand gently under Ginny's chin and lifted her face so she could look at him. "Don't be too upset, Gin. I'll see you tomorrow at the Quidditch match, and if that's not enough," he winked slyly, "then I'll just have to pay another visit to your next detention." He swooped down and, before Ginny could get too mad at his last comment, gave her a swift peck on the cheek and stepped out of the room towards the still blaring music that he was responsible for.

Ginny stood, momentarily stunned at the recent play of events. The fact that Draco had gone through all of that trouble and even harassed his favorite teacher just to see her had made her feel appreciated beyond belief. She placed a hand to her cheek and realized that, despite the endless busy work, and despite the unbearably rude Professor, detention wasn't nearly as bad as it had always seemed.

**AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews will make me love you forever! :D**


End file.
